comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep06 Favorite Son)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM Episode six of Lucifer begins at Lux, where Lucifer (Tom Ellis) himself is performing the classic spiritual song “Sinner Man” on the piano. Meanwhile, at a warehouse nearby, a security guard is strangled to death, as a shipping container presumably full of some sort of contraband is stolen. As the club is closing, Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt) offers Lucifer a night with both herself and two other girls, but he turns her down to start the workday with Chloe (Lauren German). He initially considers the crime a total bore, until he realizes that the stolen container belonged to him. Of course, Lucifer is unwilling to tell Chloe what exactly was in the container, but he does have some information about who was running the warehouse. They find the man working at an ice cream truck, and at Lucifer’s insistence, he admits that whoever runs the docks would have more information. Because Lucifer won’t reveal what’s in the container, Chloe won’t let him work with her on the case, calling it a conflict of interest. She instead calls her still-husband, Dan (Kevin Alejandro), to do some detective work on Lucifer. He goes to Lux, finding Mazikeen, and demands to see their books. Her initial plans to seduce him fail, so Maz eventually knocks him out. Dan wakes up later – naked and in Chloe’s bed – just as Chloe and her daughter Trixie are walking through the front door. He runs and hides in Trixie’s bedroom. Once found by his daughter, he offers her unlimited chocolate cake in exchange for a game of “sneak Daddy out of the house.” When he makes it back to Mazikeen, she turns over the books – which are totally clean. At the same time, Lucifer schedules an appointment with his doctor, Linda (Rachael Harris). She believes that there is someone who wants to be. He presses him about his identity, until he leaves in a huff. Amenadiel (D.B. Woodside) appears at her office seconds later, ready to be a doctor-shoulder to lean on. Later, Linda and Amenadiel share drinks, and he shares some of her Bible knowledge on the subject of the Devil, giving her some insight on how to pick Lucifer’s brain. Chloe allows Lucifer to help with the case again, after he apologizes. They head to the biker bar where the leader in charge of the docks works. Lucifer quickly becomes aggressive with the patrons, stopping the music, hopping onto the bar, and demanding to know who stole from him. The leader emerges, and the three of them have a much quieter meeting in his office. Lucifer uses his magic to learn that the man simply wants to start a biker clothing line. However, when Chloe shows him a picture of a jewelry mark left on the victim, it’s clear that he is familiar with who committed the crime. Lucifer and Chloe wait outside for the leader to hopefully go right after the criminal – who may get in the way of his clothing line. They follow him to his destination, and wait for something to happen. In the patrol car, Chloe asks Lucifer some questions. She wants to enjoy her time working with him but is convinced that he must be some sort of criminal. He promises never to lie to her, and then, Lucifer tells her what is in the shipping container: Russian dolls. Before she can ask more, the murderer appears, shoots the bar-owner, and escapes on a motorcycle. Chloe gets out of the car to help the man who was shot, but Lucifer switches to the driver’s seat and goes right after the shooter. He follows the man to the warehouse, where they basically end up playing hide and seek. Chloe is on their trail, in a backup police car. Lucifer eventually manages to trap the shooter on the roof of the building. The man admits that he looked in the shipping container, and Lucifer’s eyes shine red. Lucifer begins to morph into his demon-face, while he demands to know who the man’s boss is. Before he can find out – the shooter chooses to jump off the building. The crime scene simmers down, and Chloe explains that the bar-owner survived. The guy who jumped off the roof was indeed the strangler from the beginning of the episode. Plus, Lucifer’s container was recovered, and she hasn’t looked inside it yet. She leads Lucifer to it and watches as he opens it up. Inside, there is a small chest, with Russian dolls inside and nothing else. Amused, Chloe leaves to give Lucifer some time with his apparently precious dolls. Lucifer presses a panel, opening a secret back compartment – where whatever was hidden is now gone. Lucifer visits Linda again, and she presses him about his “identity” before he was the Devil, thinking that she is playing into his game. She says that his father gave him a gift when he cast him out of Heaven, calling him his father's "Favorite Son" and even calling him by his previous name. She tells him to embrace who he is truly is. At this point, Lucifer becomes enraged, punches through the wall, and says that he cannot possibly do that – because of what was stolen. At the end of the episode, Lucifer discusses his loss with Mazikeen. The stolen object – or, objects – are his wings. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Dr. Linda Martin Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen